


because now we don't sing so loud

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: Some Things Were Meant To Be [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire's gone out, darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because now we don't sing so loud

Just take me down

To the place we would hear them play

I miss that sound

Because now we don’t sing so loud

 

Very few people know me

And I think you know what I mean

What I mean when I say know me

I mean the way you used to look at me and see the pain behind my eyes

In the shrinking of my pupil and the too slow blinks that were far and few between

Then you’d touch me and feel how scared I was

In the shiver of my shoulders and the tightness of the muscles in my arm

And I hate that I can’t paint a prettier picture for you

I hate that it’s all so sad and depressing and painful

I hate that I have things to hate so passionately

I hate that actually I wish I had things to hate so passionately because the hate I feel now has no passion behind it at all

Nothing I do now has any passion behind it at all

The fire’s gone out, darling

 

That’s why I’m so cold

 

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> "Brother" by Gerard Way


End file.
